


Tears like French Rain

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Ficlet, France (Country), M/M, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Paris (City), Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi overwhelm Harry in Paris, so he calls Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears like French Rain

Hanging head and shaky fingers, Harry quietly mutters, "Merci," to the two security guards as he shuts the hotel door behind him. As soon as the knob clicks into place, the chaotic noises of camera shutters and vocal buzzes disappear entirely. He releases a long, loud exhale in the silent room and sits down on the bed, sniffing once and pulling his phone from his back pocket.

Tears slowly form in his eyes as the ringing stops with a soft, "Hey, babe."

Harry sniffs again, louder, and drops escape from the corners of his eyes, covering a hand over his face in attempts to conceal any sound from getting into the speaker.

His attempt fails.

"Oh, sweetie, what is it? What's the matter?"

"I just." Harry swallows hard to compose himself. "I just wanted to go out and get some bakery for tomorrow morning, Lou. I got bombarded and they-they wouldn't go away."

"Oh, sweetie-"

"They overwhelmed me and I'm so alone and so scared and-and- Lou, I miss you."

"I miss you, too, babe," Louis says quickly before Harry starts a rant that's impossible to get a word into, "but I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow, yeah? I'll even bring you bakery when I wake you up."

Harry chuckles and wipes his palm across his wet cheek, nodding to himself. "I /did/ manage to get a few bagels and pasteries, love."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to wake you with my cock, then, huh?"

Harry full-out laughs and Louis smirks when he says, "You shithead, I'm hanging up, love you," because if there was any way to make Harry feel better, it was Louis' ability to make him smile - even miles apart.


End file.
